


Day 11- sexual Frustration

by Fandompuff



Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Asshole Tommy Shelby, F/M, Kitchen Sex, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Riding, Sexual Frustration, can't catch a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandompuff/pseuds/Fandompuff
Relationships: John Shelby/Original Female Character(s), John Shelby/Reader, John Shelby/You
Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980952
Kudos: 42





	Day 11- sexual Frustration

Bliss.

John Shelby had decided that being between your legs was utter bliss. It was a much rarer occasion than he’d like to admit these days, what with the business, but on the rare nights when he got in before you were sound asleep, you most definitely ended up enjoying one another’s company in more ways than one.

It had been weeks since you’d last been able to have a proper fuck- the week before last was your time of the month and while John said he didn’t mind the blood, all you really wanted to do was curl up with a hot water bottle; the week before last, the brothers had been down in London, and in the last week, there were some very important races to fix.

“Fuck, YN, just like that,” he groaned as you circled your hips and scraped your nails down his chest. You hummed in response, tossing your head back as you got yourself off on his cock, reaching your hand down to rub lazy circles as John palmed your breasts. “Fuckin’ perfect,” he grunted, squeezing them eagerly. Smirking, you pushed your chest out, feeling yourself begin to draw nearer to your climax-

“Johnboy, Tommy said he needs you to- fuck, sorry,” you let out a soft shriek of embarrassment, tugging the covers up to your chest as Arthur turned around. John stilled his movements below you and swiped a hand over his red face.

“Needs fuckin’ what, Arthur? Can it wait?” He said through gritted teeth as you dismounted his cock, suppressing a groan at the loss of you.

“Uh… no, he said it’s urgent. Didn’t say what though. Sorry,” he said bashfully, before leaving your bedroom.

You sighed, pushing your hair out of your face. “Go,” you said, kissing johns shoulder as you clambered out of bed to get dressed. John opened his mouth to protest, but you cut him off. “No, John, it’s fine. Go. I can’t be arsed with Tommy complaining. Besides, the sooner you get the job done, the sooner you’ll be back in bed,” you said, smiling apologetically as you buttoned your blouse. John sighed but nodded, kissing your cheek as he too threw his clothes on, before going down to see what his brother wanted.

***

John was gone for hours. In that time, you cleaned up a bit and had just started preparing dinner when the door went. As he came into the kitchen, his mouth went dry- there you were, bent at the waist as you rooted about in the cupboard for the right saucepan.

“Hi, love,” you said, hearing his footsteps. “The kids are playing in the street with the neighbours while I make dinner- oh!” As you spoke, John came up behind you and gave your bum a firm squeeze, before hoisting you upright against his chest, pressing his erection into you. You gulped, leaning into him, wriggling your hips slightly.

“Dinner can wait,” he murmured in your ear, delivering a quick nibble to your earlobe. You whimpered softly and nodded, the pan clattering to the floor, forgotten. You turned to make your way to the bedroom, but John stopped you. “No. Here,” he groaned and you nodded, pressing your lips together in a passionate, messy, needy kiss, teeth clashing, hands grasping at hair and clothes. You pushed John into a sitting position with his back pressed against the cupboard, and he began fumbling with his belt and zip as you straddled him, hoisting your dress up around your hips and shifting your knickers to the side.

Within seconds you were firmly seated on his cock, bouncing with reckless abandon as he pumped his hips up just as eagerly, pressing open-mouthed kisses to your throat as you grasped onto his hair, tugging sharply. His name fell, slurred, from your lips as your eyes rolled and you could feel him shoving his hands up your dress to grasp at your bouncing tits. Your knees ached from pressing into the floor, your thighs burned from the up-and-down motion as you slammed your hips, your throat hurt as John tore moans and cries from you, biting your collarbone and sucking to leave a bruise. You felt the familiar twitch of his cock, and soon felt the throbbing pulse of your clit as you neared your climaxes.

There was a thumping at the door, followed by Tommy’s voice calling “John! There’s a discrepancy in the books. Need you to sort it,”

“I’m fucking busy!” John yelled out. Either the sound of your slapping skin and lusty cries weren’t loud enough, or Tommy was being a dick.

“It’ll only take five minutes,”

You groaned. “Not- ah! Not now, he’s fucking… fuck… he’s busy!” You called out, your voice going higher pitched as you neared your orgasm.

“John, if you’d just-”

“FUCK OFF!” You both called out at the same time. Your thighs trembled as the first wave of your orgasm crashed over you, making you ache in the most delicious way from the inside out as you cried out john’s name, not giving a fuck if the whole of Birmingham was listening to you, let alone his pestering brother. John came with a shout of your name, spurting into you, his last few thrusts sloppy.

Breathless, you pitched forward onto his chest, the thud of his heart matching yours as you kissed his chest gently, still straddling him, his softening cock still stoppering the seed inside you. You moaned weakly, making no effort to move, instead snuggling into him. “I need to make dinner…” you mumbled, although you kissed him as you said this.

“Fuck dinner,” he smirked down at you. “You’re good enough to eat and I’m starving for you,”


End file.
